rwby_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Semblances List
This list is meant so that no two characters have the same Semblance, unless the Semblance is hereditary (carried through the family). Yang Xiao Long's Squad *Cerise Lichtenburg: "Last Stand" (increased attack speed after being struck down and reaching orange aura) *Maisie Argenta: "Trigger Discipline" (slowed rate of fire for increased accuracy) *Melanie Baylon: "The Gauss Rifle Effect" (magnetic propulsion in a straight line, with limited distance) *Marble Zeppelin: "Repel and Defend" (limited field repulsion using shield) *Reese Schneider: TBD *Tesla Watson: TBD *Thyme Winderfly: "Arena Adaptation" (can siphon various materials in her environment with her hands for a limited time. cannot be done in a hurry, else it can leave permanent damage to the user. cannot do this with all materials.) *Riptide Breckenridge: TBD *Azure Holland: TBD *Witt de Adel: TBD *Zinc Graham: "Chain of Impact" (when activated, chained consecutive landed hits increase in impact with each hit. must be in a consecutive streak, else it's no good. there is a point where the hits will not increase in force of impact too.) *Beige Larsen: TBD *Glacier Christina: TBD *Nutmeg Gallina: TBD *Raisin Argenta: TBD *Tulip Dala: TBD *Quetzal Klein: TBD *Bethesda Larsen: TBD *Rain de Adel: TBD *Metal Taylor: TBD *Lead Zeppelin: "Eye of Horus" (can see through enemy disguises. while his absolute limit for using this is 5 hours, his vision begins to deteriorate after 30 minutes of use and he begins to lose a bit of his short term memory after 2 hours of use. he needs to rest for a whole day if this is used for the full five hours.) Salem's Force * = means semblance is open to discussion and alteration ---- *Timberwolf Steele: "Tactical Precision" :Short-term ability to understand an opponent's method of thinking and fighting.* *Lavandula Steele: "Death Rush" :Temporary adroitness to position themselves away from the path of attack.* *Alice Blue Arendt: "Glyph Creation" :Unpredictable capacity to cause/prevent both good and bad luck.* *Magenta Vermillion: "Mental Restoration" :Limited reversal of the effects of mental tampering.* *Coby Moonstone: "Strength Theft" :Transitional absorption of force at a reduced damage rate.* *Tyrian Bailey: "Evolving Solidification" :Unsettled ability to spread 'transformed form' over short distances in his visible radius.* *Ursula Orso: "Shocking Touch" :Liminal capability to shock opponent by 'touch' with a near lethal/deadly current.* *Melania Brimstone: "Shield Exoskeleton" :Tentative ability to generate an innate armor as part of their body.* *Nickel Morley: "Sentient Proficiency" :Short-term ability to generate entity-like weapons with their capabilities. (Tanks, Submarines, Fighter aircrafts.)* *Diesel Deegan: "Doppelganger Manipulation" :Limited ability to create an illusive appearance taking the form of someone they have seen.* *Heliotrope Sutton: "Improbable Inducement" :Unpredictable ability to wield unusual or bizarre weaponry with great skill.* *Glitter Greenwood: TBD *Royal Chambers: TBD *Rufous Walker: TBD *Peach Skinner: TBD *Ita Willow: TBD *Perseus Sakallarios: TBD *Dylan Connor: TBD *Teal Kirby: TBD *Orianna Hession: TBD Ruby Rose's clones *Rylan Unisonance: "Hawk's Eyes" (able to see details in distances but can not see around her.) Open to discussion and revising Jaune's Contingent I am willing to amend any and all of these if it is deemed too OP ---- *Marinus Hansen: TBD *Reed Ashworth: TBD *Basil Burke: "Enhanced Senses" (Basil's senses of sight, hearing and smell are highly acute. He has 20/5 vision, can hear almost twice as far and can smell things 1 3/4 times further away) *Owen Connor: "Transformation" (The ability to turn into any animal he so desires. There are limitations however. If he turns into a fish on land it won't end well. The same holds true when he transforms back into a human. And he'll become more and more drained the longer he stays as the animal for) *Maurice Couture: TBD *Nemo Hawkins: TBD *Festus De Palma: TBD *Phoenix Brand: "Flight of the Birds" (Limited manipulation of the air around him allowing him to fly 10 - 20 miles an hour, up to 50 feet in the air) *Samuel Jade - TBD NORA'S PANCAKE BAKERS *Hyacinth Lantana: "Mariposa" (allows her to produce, control, and even turn into swarms of Morpho peleides, Morpho menelaus, and Morpho rhetenor butterfly species. She can use the butterflies as her 'eyes', but she can't hear from them. In battle, she utilises her Semblance by using them as a scope from every direction at a 20 meter radius, though the butterflies are as fragile as real ones which ends with them getting eliminated by one hit. She can also disperse her body into butterflies. However, if any of the butterflies she turned into get hit, they will appear as bruises and injuries on her body once she turns back.) *Bluebell Marianas: "Holo" (the ability to project images into the physical plane, but the projected images can't be utilized, similar to the gestural and holographic interface in The Avengers. Thus, only helpful when planning. This is utilised in battle as a way to properly visualise battle plans and to scope out an area. It can also be used by Bluebell to swiftly send messages between members by producing a screen with a message and doing a quick sliding motion on it in the direction of the intended receiver to send it flying towards them.) *Kiku Higanbana: "Rosen Krone" (the ability to produce and control plants in the subfamily Rosoideae. this is utilised in battle by producing roses that can bind an enemy and possibly injure them with the thorns of the vines. the rose petals produced by her can be used as a sort of distraction. kiku mostly uses this to produce giant walls of rose vines, complete with thorns.) *Líadan Ó Ciardha: "Argent Rule" (the ability to control dust which she had come to physical contact with. if she hasn't touched it, she can't control it. ) *Julchen Beilschmidt: "WIP" (the ability to control all kinds of poisons) *Yasmin Montblanc: "Sandstorm" (the ability to combine with dust [as in legit dust, not D'ust dust] thus rendering one invisible) *Alejandra Sakellarios: "Athena" (the ability to telepathically communicate with her twin, Peleus. Can't use it anymore since her twin's demise) *Amaryllis Azalea: "Lotus Eater" (the ability to absorb energy from humans (and humans only), causing them to be groggy or to sleep in peaceful apathy, depending on how much she absorbs from them) Penny's Peeps Will be willing to discuss any of these if they seem unfit and/or problematic. ---- *Prism Silvester: “Mind Over Matter” (Can telekinetically move objects. The bigger and/or heavier the object is, the more energy it drains. A side effect of his semblance is whenever he uses it, a silver aura outlines his body.) *Indigo Levi: "Empathy" (Can sense the emotion of a nearby person of his chosing. Can only read one emotion at a time. The more emotions he reads, the more overwhelmed he is. If he reads too many emotions at once, his head will feel excessive pain.) *Vera Rhee: "Visible Light" (Can manipulate light and create light with the palm of her hand and can alterate the color of the light she creates. The bigger the light source she creates, the more energy it drains. She can keep the light going for long perioids of time, but her body will slowly feel like its on fire if kept for too long.) *Jasper Ube: "Cerebral Control" (Can manipulate, modify and control thoughts, but only a couple thoughts at a time and the modified thoughts only last for a little while or a long while depending on how much time he spent constructing them. The longer he does it, the more lightheaded he feels and can possibly pass out since it's a lot of strain on his own mind. A side effect of his semblance is his eye turn an ember color when using his semblance.) Neo's Ice Cream Beans * Russet Lauritsen - "Hindrance Sight"; an ability to spot loopholes in a defense, or chinks in people's armour, etc. This needs a 1 minute recharge time, and there is the occasion when she doesn't know how to exploit the weakness she is presented with. * Vee Schneider - "Hebe Effect"; the ability to change the physical age that she appears to those around her. She keeps this consistently at around age 19, it is something that she has grown used to; its disadvantage is that the Semblance has little use in main field combat. * Ebony Liang - "Friction"; the ability to manipulate the action of friction on any surface within ten feet of her. It does not have regard to friend or foe when they are walking on the surface she is affecting, so she has to be immensely careful when envisioning the ''exact ''radius she wants to affect. This is the hereditary semblance of the Liang family. * Honolulu Song - "Stealth Sense" - the ability to dull someone's awareness to people's presence. This can include up to 4 people including herself; however, the longer she holds it up, the more steadily aware the person becomes. * Nevada Nielsen - "Nullification" - the ability to temporarily nullify someone's semblance; however, this does require physical touch in order to pull it off. * Shade Abraxos - "No Reflect" - the ability to prevent light from reaching her to reflect off her, hence making her invisible to the naked human eye. Ren's Fam *Huin Saek Park - "White Noise" (ability to increase or decrease sound volume drastically. Can be aimed at specific people or objects. If used excessively, can give headaches or migraines, and sometimes a ringing in his ears.) *Pyro Mania - "Fire Starter" (Ability to call fire from his body. Is fire resistant BUT the heat does leave him dehydrated.) *Shadow Marx - "Hardening Darkness" (Ability to turn shadows into tangible objects. Cannot form living things. Over use/over dependance can make him start to lose vision.) *Ray Liang - "Ghosting" (ability to pass through all substances,an example being a wall. After long use, can make him dizzy and make his decision making go fuzzy.) *Popper Broderick - "Friction Manipulation", hereditary *Saber Ryu - "Illusionist" (ability to create illusions that is incredibly realistic, and pass all tests of senses ''except touch. The more illusions he creates, the less realistic they start to look.) *Greyson Seok - not manifested *Chrome Ube - "Nature's Capture" (Influence plants to do his biding, example being having vines wrap someone up. If he uses it too much the plants start attacking him.) *Phoebus Sekallarios - "Zero Gravity" Roman's MINIONS *Nero Rossi - "Sweet Dreams" it brings the effected persons worst nightmare into reality for a short period of time. The semblance causes short term memory loss and the person controlling the semblance can also see the persons worst fear. *Pepper Brodrick - "Healing Rebirth" it makes the person feel as if their going to die for a short period of time, though after a little while the effected person starts to heal. cinder's underlings *Niko Armstrong - "Super-strength"; the ability to gain, albeit briefly, inhumane strength. It can come into play for about fifteen to twenty minutes at a time; however, it also diminishes his normal strength once the super-strength is gone, for approximately five to ten minutes, depending how long his super-strength was in use, so he can garner enough energy to implement it again. He, however, does not like putting it into play much, or at least not in the same battles. *Amethyst Westbrook - "Spirit-Walking"; the ability to have an out-of-body experience in which her spirit leaves her body; however, she will not be seen nor heard during her walk, and her body will seem physically dead, pulseless. She can only be out of her body for fifteen minutes at a time, eighteen, at most, or else she'll be "locked out of her body". In other words, she'll be dead for good, roaming the world for eternity. When she returns to her body, she needs five to ten minutes, minimum, to get her systems working all over again. In the mean time, she may feel lightheaded and nauseous, depending how far she went & how long she was out. *Malia Sakellarios - "Power mimicry"; the ability to absorb, or mimic, another person's semblance. The effects only last fifteen minutes, at most, and have minimum negative effects on her, although they may leave her feeling a bit more tired, or weaker, depending how powerful the absorbed gift is. *Yvonne Thompson - "Physical Duplication"; the ability to create duplicates of herself. They have a mind of their own, meaning they're capable of fighting alongside her. The more duplicates she creates, the longer she keeps them around, and the more tedious tasks she gives them, the more energy it consumes. Pyrrha's Ranks If any appear to be problematic, let me know and I'll change it. ---- *Evzen Sakellarios: 'Elenchus' (The ability to distinguish lie from truth, however this ability comes with a huge drawback. The drawback is that more energy he uses, the clearer he can distunguish lie and truth, but this can also knock him out. The older he gets, the more energy is needed to get more details.) *Terra Johnson: 'Healing' (The ability to heal injuries, however she is unable to heal any injuries on herself. This also takes a lot of energy out of her and if she uses this ability too much over a period of time, then she will collapse and need to sleep for a full twelve hours before she can even use this ability again.) *Dove Brambleheart: 'Thorns' (The ability to call upon thorny vines and use them for battle or holding people secure. This appear to be 3-d, but they're actually not. They're more of solid illusions, but a strong-willed person can break through the illusionary binds. The disadvantage to this ability is that if the thorns are broken, she has to wait for about five-six hours before she can use them again.) *Lillian White: 'Psychometry' (The ability to touch objects and get a glimpse of the past. This ability appears and disappears randomly, so she is needed to learn control. As she gets older, her ability will finally allow her to use it at will. The disadvantage is that when she touches objects and activates this ability, she is effectively frozen until the flashbacks finish.) *Fawn Willow: TBD *Fern Connor: 'Presentence' (The ability to sense events before they happen. She cannot see or feel them happening, so this ability isn't always correct. The disadvantage is that she will find herself getting more and more confused the longer she uses this.) *Hazel Yarrow: 'Aura Perception' (The ability to see auras around people. If she uses this ability for longer than three hours, then she finds herself more and more tired before she collapses. However, if she chooses, she can turn the ability on and off at will.) *Nightingale Hunt: 'Echolocation Vibration' (The ability to use echolocation to pick up vibrations around her. She can only use this ability when she sings. The drawback is that the longer she sings, the less air and soreness of her throat will start to happen. Once soreness and decrease of air start to happen, she can keep going, but she will lose her voice and has to wait for a full day to use the ability again.) *Rosalie White: 'Foresight' (The ability, albeit rarely, to see the future. She can see up to two years in the future, but the longer she looks into the future, the blurrier the image gets. This ability expends a lot of energy, especially more to call upon farther visions, unlike her younger half-sister. She can control this ability and is working to help her sister learn control.) *Eagle Cliffe: 'Cursing Illusion' (The ability to call upon illusionary dummies that dance about and yell curse words at their opponents. The disadvantage is that if he expends more energy, he can embody people he knows into the dummies, complete with accents and outside supplies. He can uphold this ability for about six-seven hours before he is forced to sleep for a day or two, depending on time held.) Velvet's Photographs i try really hard to not OP stuff, but if you have any nitpicks, drop me a bomb at my wall. ---- *Lumi Jokinen — '''Caulk Orfist: even the smallest crevice in the ground can take your last breath, or should i say last bit of aura? allows widening and closing of cracks/cuts in solid substances, namely the ground. physics still have their say so caution is a must. too wide a crack can't be closed properly. uses up more aura than what she deems practical if she focuses too long on a single target. (i.e. widening a crack to a boulder-sized hole.) harder substances are trouble. organic substances take more time and concentration. side effect is the ground suddenly meeting your face. "orfist" is coined from the word "orifice." it is so because of how surprisingly offensive it can be. this semblance is fairly gruesome if you open your mind a little, due to how a single open cut could easily lead to something worse. lucky aura exists, yeah? it is a representation of how Lumi never stops seeking to fill the emptiness that she has been stranded with and how people fall into it when they try to help. *Miela Oleastro — Delude Delicacy: (incrementally) increases her movements to go unnoticed. drastically enhances underhanded, sneaky attacks to a literal level of "did not see that coming." the farther the distance is between her and the target, it becomes harder to maintain and less potent. side effects are some body parts (mainly limbs) becoming translucent the more she uses it. many onlookers generally means not all will be fooled. she often plays it off as a bitter''sweet'' surprise to opponents. this is rooted in how she has always been prone to establishing different images of herself. whoever can recognize her seamless trickery and tolerate/accept it is one she is bound to respect. Category:Key Lists